


Machinations

by Branch



Category: Shounen Onmyouji
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-05
Updated: 2008-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mokkun gets in a snit, and Masahiro takes advantage of this. Written for the Porn Battle prompt: <em>Guren/Masahiro, not a pet</em>. Porn with Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Machinations

It was amazing how hard someone as small as Mokkun could stomp.

"Can’t believe… total idiot… pet…"

Masahiro sighed. "Come on, Mokkun," he interrupted the grumbling. "He didn’t realize you were a mononoke, so I had to tell him something."

Mokkun’s silky tail lashed. "I am not a mononoke!" He glared up at Masahiro as they walked–and stomped–down the breezeway to Masahiro’s rooms.

"Yes, but you look like one," Masahiro pointed out, sliding his door closed behind them. "And we’re just lucky you also look a bit like a fox otherwise we’d just have wasted time trying to calm the man down."

There was a flash of red and Guren stalked back and forth across his room. "I am not a pet," he growled.

Masahiro grinned. Finally. "Nope, you’re not." He stepped into Guren’s path and wound his arms around him.

Guren blinked down at him. "What?" His hands came to rest easily on Masahiro’s back.

Masahiro laughed. "You’re not a pet. You just spend a lot of time as Mokkun." His eyes danced as he leaned against Guren. "You’re harder to kiss, that way."

After a long moment, Guren stated, half disbelieving, "You did that on purpose."

"Just a little," Masahiro admitted. "Besides, you’re cute when you’re Mokkun and annoyed."

"You are definitely Seimei’s grandson," Guren told him, dryly. Masahiro sniffed at that, and Guren chuckled and drew him closer, leaning down to kiss him. Since that was exactly what Masahiro wanted, he made a contented sound and didn’t bother to protest further.

Guren’s hands were still large on his body as he carefully undid Masahiro’s robes and slid them away, though not as large as they had seemed years ago. The years had also taught Masahiro where the fastenings of Guren’s armor were and he sighed with pleasure when they were finally skin to skin.

"It’s much easier to hug you without all that," he murmured into Guren’s shoulder.

"I could go back to being Mokkun, if you want to hug me," Guren teased, voice low, and chuckled at Masahiro’s glare.

"Don’t you dare." Masahiro twined his arms around Guren’s neck and pulled him down to another kiss, for emphasis. Guren answered him quite satisfyingly this time, and eased him down onto his bed.

"So?" Guren leaned over him, brushing his hair back, smiling the way he only did for Masahiro. "What do you want, tonight?"

It still made Masahiro blush just a little to say out loud, but he’d decided that, if it made Guren happy to give him exactly what he wanted, the least he could do was say what that was. "I want…" he wet his lips, "I want to feel you. Inside me."

"Anything," Guren murmured, gathering him closer. He kissed and stroked him until Masahiro was pressed tight up against him, making soft, wanting sounds, and finally turned him gently, rolling the quilt up under his hips.

Masahiro sighed, and then laughed as Guren traced delicate, teasing patterns over his rear with his claws. "Guren!"

"Hm?" Guren inquired innocently, and, before Masahiro could answer, spread his cheeks open and dragged a slow tongue between them.

Masahiro moaned, a slow shudder of heat rolling through him and leaving him lax as Guren worked his entrance with wet laps and thrusts. He loved the way Guren prepared him.

He loved it more, though, when Guren’s body covered his, hot and solid against his back, sheltering him. Strong arms wound around him and he snuggled back into Guren’s chest with a soft gasp as Guren’s cock rubbed between his cheeks. "Mmm, Guren…"

"Yes," Guren murmured in his ear, husky, and Masahiro moaned again as Guren’s cock pushed into him, thick and hard, stretching and filling him.

It felt so good, feeling Guren in him, with him, cradling him in his arms as they moved together and heat braided through his nerves, and there was nothing at all to keep him from letting go because Guren had him safe.

The way Guren gasped his name might be the best part of all.

They lay together for some time, catching their breaths, before Guren said, "You know, if you want me to change forms, all you have to do is say."

Masahiro grinned. "But teasing you is more fun. Besides," he added, when Guren growled against his shoulder, "I know how much you like being Mokkun."

Guren was quiet at that, for a bit, and finally kissed Masahiro’s neck. "I like being what you need," he said, softly.

Masahiro turned in his arms and held him tight.

"You are."

**End **


End file.
